The Dying Wish
by SuperWolfieStar
Summary: Lucy dad, flint. Have cancer. His dying wish to see her daughter to get marry the boy she love. Pare- Fem!LucasxNess moment.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: for LucasxNess shipper.**

 **Note:**

 **1\. Lucas is a girl in this chapter andthe girl name is Lucy.**

 **2\. I will make a LucasxNess yaoi FanFiction someday.**

 **3\. I don't know anything about mother 3. I only know about Mario, mlp, smash bros, FNAF, and Ouat. Ok.**

 **Anyway enjoy readingof the dying wishFanFiction. Please review and I did not own super smash bros. they belong to Nintendo.**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in smash world. A young beautiful 15 year old girl name, Lucy.

She love to help other, kind to other, respect to other, and care to other.

Lucy was in a garden. She like plant flowers and she have a boyfriend name Ness.

"And one morrrre and done!" Said Lucy. She have finished the last roses.

The smash garden was beautiful and her favorite is a water fountain.

"What a beautiful day." Said Lucy, she was wearing her white sleeveless dresswith red ribbon. She have a red rose in her hair.

Lucy walk to a fountain and wash her face. "I wonder what father is doing right now"said Lucy. When she was selected from smash.

Her father, flint. Have to stay home and take care the house and the town.

Lucy was worried that flint will get sick. Her best friend, kumatora. Is taking eye on flint while she in smash world.

"I hope he is ok. I hope kumatora is taking care of him while I gone." Said Lucy. "Well I better get inside to eat lunch."

Lucy put the garden tool in a garden shelter back. She walk inside of the mansion. Surprisingly her 15 year old boyfriend, Ness. Was waiting for her.

"Hey Lucy" Ness greeted. "Hello Ness" she greeted back. Ness put his hand around her waist. Lucy also put her hand around Ness neck.

They both share a kiss about 10 seconds. "So I bet your hungry huh" said Ness. "Yup." Said Lucy.

"Wanna go to get some ice cream in baskin Robbin?" Ness ask. "Sure I love too. But first let me change my dress. Brb"said Lucy.

Before she left. She kiss Ness on his left side of his cheek. "Ok meet me in a lobby" Ness Shouted. "Ok" Lucy shouted back.

"So you taking her to Baskin robin?" The voice ask. Ness turn around and saw a 15 year oldtoon Link(or TL whatever you call him).

"Yeah I am taking her to baskin Robbintoget some ice cream." said Ness.

"Cool well I will be withRosie because we're going to Oliver garden at 7 pm at night wanna come?" TL ask.

"Sure but first I will ask Lucy if she wanna come to Oliver garden with you guys." Said ness "Ok see you then" said TL.

TL have left Ness alone in a room. "Hey uh Ness is Lucy here?" Said the new voice. Ness turn around and saw Peach.

"Uh no she is changing her dress why? Do you want to talk to her?" Ness ask.

"Well no, I want to talk to you. It about Lucy dad."said Peach. "Oh uh what wrong? Did Somethinghappen to him?" Ness question.

"Well yes, you see Lucy friends kumatora. She found flint in a floor not feeling so well." Said Peach. "Oh god is he ok?" Ness question.

"actually no" said peach "he wasn't eating and drinking alot. He didn't go outside." Peach have finished.

"Oh god did he get some sleep in his house or something to eat or drink? Or did hewent tothe doctor?"Ness question.

"Actually no" said Peach.

"Then whereis he?" Said Ness

"Flint in a hospital and have cancer"

* * *

 **A/N uh ho Flint have cancer. Poor Lucy, she will found outthat her father have cancer in anext andI don't know how did you peopleget cancer ok. Also I do not own anything they belong to Nintendo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I sorry that I didn't update this chapter because I was too busy at school.**

**And I don't have time to do this. Anyway I do not own the characters. They are belong to Nintendo.**

* * *

The poor Lucy was crying in her room. But she was not alone.

Pikachu was with her. He sit beside her and give her a tissue.

"Oh pikachu, why god have to take everyone that I love?" She continued crying.

* * *

1 _0 hour earlier_

"Flint is in a hospital and havecancer" said Peach.

"What!" Ness shock.

"How much he can live?" He ask.

"The doctor said that he have short week to live" she said.

He was shock that flint have cancer. How are earth that he going to tell Lucy that her father have cancer.

"How are we going to tell Lucy?" Ness ask.

"We will tell her after you go one your double date withTL and Rosie"saidPeach.

"Ok Ness I'm ready" said Lucy. She was wearing a dark bluejacket, yellow skirt, a lightred shirt, long white sock, and black shoe.

"Is everything all right?" She ask.

"No no, everything is all ok" saidPeach.

"Anyway come on mess let go to Oliver garden. TL and Rosie are waiting" she giggle.

As ness and Lucy left the mansion and went to Oliver garden with TL and Rosie.

Ness text TL that Lucyfather, flint. Have cancer.

As the psychic couple arrive the Olive Garden. They saw TL and Rosie.

"Hey guy" said TL, as he open a door and let the lady go first.

"You got my text right?" He ask. "Yeah I'mgot your text. When are you going to tell her?" He ask

"Actually the smasher and I aregoing to tell her." Ness answer.

As the boy went inside the Olive Garden. The got in their seat and they orders drink. And they order their food. The girl talk about clothes, and makeup.

The boy talk about boy stuff. As they all done with their food. They got the check. The boy pay their check and left the Olive Garden.

They walk back to the smash mansion. They open a door and surprise that all the smasher are waiting.

"Um are we in trouble?" Said Lucy, she hoping that they probably got back late.

"No your not in trouble, please sit down Lucy" said Samus.

As Lucy sit down, she have a feeling that something is not right.

"Lucy" Zelda begins. "We have a bad new."

" _Ok there definitely something wrong_." She thought.

"It about your father" said Mario.

"Is my father alright?" She ask.

"Actually kinda" saidMario

"What did you mean kinda!?" She shouted

"Now now, clam down" said Rosie.

"No! I want to know!" She shouted again

"Well, your father have" link pause.

"Have what!" She shouted.

"He have cancer Lucy!" Ness shouted.

As everybody reminde silent, Lucy ran to her room follow by pikachu.

* * *

"Pika pika(I know Lucy, it hard to someone you love died." Said pikachu.

"I going to visit my father tomorrow pikachu" said Lucy.

Lucy continuing crying as pikachu give her more tissue and she cry tosleep.

* * *

 **Hope this is good, anyway I do not own the characters, they belong to Nintendo and my female Lucas belong to me.**

 **Please leave a review and see you in a next chapter. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: sorry that I hasn't updated this story because I was busy at school. And I has no time to updated.**

**Anyway I do not own these characters and they are belong to Nintendo. I own a female version of Lucas.**

 **Enjoy and please leave a review and see you in a next chapters.**

* * *

Smash bros hospital.

Lucy POV

I was sad that my father has cancer. I walk into a lobby with ness,by my side.

I walk to the desk and the lady notice me.

"Um hello, I am Lucy Ryuka, the daughter of Flint Ryuka." I said. "I'm here to visit my father, he has cancer. Do you know what floor levelhe on?" I ask.

"Ah yes" said a lady. "He on level 4, room A113." She said.

"Thank you" I said.

I went to the gift shop to buy a balloon for my father. After I buy some balloonswe head to the elevator and ness press level 4.

We reach level 4 and we step out of the elevator. We look to find room A113.

We found room A113. I turning to face Ness.

"Wait here for ok?" I ask. Ness nodded and said " I will wait here ok?" He ask. He kiss me in a cheek and I kiss him back.

I walk into a room and saw my father laying in a hospital bed. Probably waiting to died.

My father look at me and said "come closer" said my father with a soft quiet voice.

I walk close to my father and hold his hand. Trying my best not to cry.

"My sweet little girl" he said. "You look just like your mother. When she was your age." He said.

The doctor came here to talk with my father and then he saw me.

"Oh I sorry, I will come back after you visit" he apologize.

"Oh no that ok, please come in." Said my father.

"Hi, I'm doctor Thomas and I'm your father doctor." Said dr Thomas.

The doctor walk in and shake my to see if my father is ok.

"His heart is good, his lung is finebut he still have two months to live." He said. "And what your dying wish Mr Ryuka?" He ask my father.

"My dying wish" he said as he thinking what his dying wish." Ah yes" he face forward me and said "I heard that you and Ness were being together. And would please bring Ness in here." He said.

"Of course." I replie. I place the balloons on the table and I bring Ness in here.

Ness took his cap off and facing my father. "Hello sir" he address.

"Hello Ness" he said "sweetheart" he said to me." For my dying wish, I want you to get marry with Ness." He said

Me and Ness were surprise that he want me to get marry with Ness.

"Y-you mean you want us to get marry sir?" He ask.

"Yes, I want my daughter to getmarry to you and will you promise to take good care of her and give her all the love she need." He said

"Of course sir, I promise to take good and give her all the love she needed sir" said my boyfriend

He nodded to my boyfriend and facing to the doctor and tell him his wish.

"Ok will sent the letter to master hand" said the doctor.

I was so happy that me and Ness are going to get marry. We said goodbye to my father and tell everybody to good new.

* * *

"we're going to get marry." We announce to the smasher. Master hand got the letter fromthe doctor and he announced the smasher to the cafeteria.

The smasher has gone excited and they never has a wedding for the long time.

"We're going to have the wedding!" Said peach.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I so sorry that I didn't updated this chapter and it because that I am too busy at school so I am so so so so SO sorry.**

**Anyway I do not own these characters and they are belong to their owners and I only own a female version of Lucas.**

 **Please leave a review and see you at the next chapter.**

 **Also I am going to make a FanFiction of the tale of the nutcracker starring my Mario oc kid.**

 **Here are the list of who is a bridesmaid, best man( or groom man), flower girl, andthe ring boy:**

 **Bridesmaids**

 **Rosie**

 **Nana**

 **Serena(Pokémon. I know she not in the smash bros. But hey!we need a female Pokémon trainer people.)**

 **Winnie**

 **Best man**

**Toon link**

 **Alex(villager)**

 **Ash(or red)**

 **Popo**

 **Flower girl and the ring boy**

 **Isabelle**

 **Digby**

* * *

Today is a big day for Lucy and Ness.

They are getting married and everyone is getting ready.

In princess peach room, the girls are putting on their makeup, and putting in their dress.

Peach and Zelda are helping Lucy putting on her wedding dress.

The wedding dress was aV-neck Empire Waist Ruched Tea-length Satin longWedding dress.

Peach put a flower crown veil on Lucy hair.

"You look beautiful" peach whispers.

"Thank you" Lucy thank.

They hire aphotographer take some pictures of their wedding.

The photographer take some pictures of the bride and the bridesmaids.

The bride was wearing aV-neck Empire Waist Ruched Tea-length Satin long Wedding dress with a small puffy dress. Holding a sunflower bouquet. Her hair is curly.

The bridesmaids was wearing a blue shortsdress, brown ballet flat, hold a small bouquet of sunflowers. Small yellowheel.

The flower girl was wearing a Country sunflower dress.

Then, there a knock of the door.

"It open!" Peach shouted.

The door was open and it was reviewe flint, Mario, and Luigi.

The Mario bros let flint in

"Hey daddy" Lucy whisper. Looking at her father

"Hey sweetie, you look beautiful." Flint said.

"Thank you daddy" Lucy hug her father as they both cry.

"We better get to the garden. The ceremony will start in3 hour" said Mario.

"I afraid that I won't walk you down a aisle but Bowser has volunteer to walk you down a aisle." Said flint.

 _'Wow, who knew that bowser has a big heart'_ Lucy though.

As they head to the garden. Everyone was waiting.

Ness was wearing a dark blue tuxedo with a small sunflower pit on his left side. The best manwas standing on Ness side.

The ceremony was decorated with sunflower.

The music started. Rose go first, then Nana, then Serena, lastly Winnie.

Then the flower girl drop the sunflower on the aisle.

And then everybody rise up as the 'here come the bride' playing.

Bowser walk down the aisle with Lucy and they reach at the end of the aisle.

"Who give this women to this man?" Said the pride(MH).

"I do" said bowser.

As Ness took Lucy hand from bowser and Lucy give Rosie her bouquet.

"Dearly beloved, we are gather here to toady of the marriage of Lucy and Ness." Said MH.

"They become friend, soulmate, and husband and wife. These two has know each other since they were six. They became friends. But know they are husband and wife. The couple has written their vows." Said the masterhand. "Ness would you like to started."

Ness took out of the piece of paper and said his vow.

"May we forever be lovers,

May we forever be friends,

And should we hurt each other,

May we quickly make amends.

May we enjoy our passion,

But never let compassion die,

Thinking in selfless terms as we,

Never emphasising l.

May we forever soul-mate,

May our PSKlove eternally last,

May our PSK love sustains us.

May we never have to fast.

May we use each other strengths,

When we are feeling week,

May we both learns compromise,

And alway as one voice speak.

May we never keep dark secret,

May we never tell each other lie,

May we both work unceasingly,

To ensure our love never dies,

To ensure our PSK love never dies."

He finished his vow.

"Lucy would you like to started?" MH ask.

"Yes and actually, I do not write this vow it was my mother vow when she got marry. So I decided to use her vow as my wedding vow. Hope everyone like." She said as she look at her mother vow.

" I choose You. To be no other yourself. Loving what I know you. And trusting who youwill become. I will respect and honor you. Alway in all way. I take you to be my husband. To haveand to hold. In tearsand laughter. In sickness and health. To love and  
to cherish. From this dayforward. In this world and next. U till death do us apart." She finishes her mother vow.

"May we have a ring plead?" MH ask.

Digby give my a ring and MH grab a ring.

He give a ring to Ness. "Ness, take this ring and repeat after me." Said MH.

"I'm Ness Nesu, andwith this ring, I theebe wed." Said MH

"I'm Ness Nesu, and with this ring, I will be wed" Nesss repeat what MH say.

Then ness place a right in Lucyfinger.

MH give a ring to Lucy. "Lucy, take this ring and repeat after me." Said MH.

"I'm Lucy Ryuka. And with this ring, I theewed." Said MH

"I'm Lucy Ryuka. And with this ring, I thee wed." Lucy repeated what MH say.

Lucy place The ring in Ness finger.

"Do you Ness Nesu. Take this girl to be your lawfully wedding wife?" He ask Ness.

"I do" he quietly said it.

"And doyou, Lucy Ryuka. Take this boy to be your lawfully wedding husband?" He ask Lucy.

"I do" she quietly said it.

"By the powers of me, I'm now pronounce you Mr and Mrs Ryuka. You may now kiss the bride"

* * *

 **AN: IT NOT OVER YET PEOPLE! I AN GOING TO RELEASE A WEDDING RECEPTION ABOUT NEXT WEEK! IT NOT OVER YET PEOPLE! I REPEAT! NOT OVER YET!**

**And I search Ness and the Japanese name of ness is nesu so I decided to use that as Ness last name.**

 **And I do not own the wedding vow and I search it online**

 **I try to find the vow that ness said but I couldn't find it. And as for Lucy. Her vow canbe found in**

 **And please leave a review and see you at the next chapter. Bye!**


	5. Wedding reception

**AN: THIS IS IT GUY! THE FINAL CHAPTER! AND HERE IS THE WEDDING RECEPTION! WOOHOO! AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE DYING WISH! AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND I AM PROBABLY GOING TO DO A PREQUELAND I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS AND THEY ARE BELONG TO THEIR OWNERS AND I ONLY OWN A FEMALE VERSION OF LUCAS! ENJOY!**  
 **  
**

 **and please leave a review and enjoy the final chapter.**

* * *

"You may now kiss the bride"

And then, Ness kiss Lucy and everyone is cheering and some of the female smasher is sobbing like Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Zelda, bayonetta, palutena, Luncina, female mii fightersand surprisingly samus.

"I alway cry at wedding" Peach sobbing. And Daisy turn to face peach and sniffed "m-me too". Flint was sniffing that he finally see his little sunflower is now marry.

And then, Ness and Lucy both hold hand walk down the aisle along the bridesmaids holdingthe best mans( or groom men's) and the flowering girl and the ring boy.

And then Rosalina use her wandand say the magic words. Then a sunflower was falling in the sky. And they all now heading back to the mansion to the reception to celebrate.

And then the grand hall was decorated and the table was decorated with white table sheet with blue overlay, goldensatin with a sunflower ribbon tie to the chair. Anda sunflower bouquets on the middle. And the othertable was decorated  
with white table sheet, yellow overlay, golden satin with a sunflower tie to the chair. And the sunflower bouquet in the middle of the table.

The cake was a fivetiereddecorated with white frosting, and the sunflower on the top, and a ness and Lucy amiibo in the font of the sunflowerbut in there wedding outfit. The DJ in the stage, the food table was decorated with white table  
sheet and blue overlay. There are a sunflower cookies, sunflower cupcakes, and some other food and drink.

The guest has been sited and Lucy and Ness head over to the head table which is decorated with white table sheet and 2 blue overlay in left and right and a yellow overlay on the middle and a lot ofsunflowers in the middle of the head table.

The bridesmaids sit on left and the groom man sit on the right and Lucy and Ness sit to each other.

The head table was on the left side of the room next to the stage. And then in some minutes it was time for the bride and groom to dance with their song. The song was play 'so close' by Jon McLaughlin. Everyone watch as the bride and groom dance. And  
the end of the song it was time for the smash bros wedding transition. The vibe of the sea.

The groom and bride stand on two separate chairs while the groom holds the brides veil. Kumatora hold on toLucy while Ninten is holding on toNess.

And then the women hold each other hand and the music is playing. And there they go. And the couple of minutes the music is over. Lucy is ready to thrown a bouquet and she throw a bouquet and the bouquet is caught by Rosie.

And then the men go second. The men'shold on each other belt. And some female smashe isholding on to Lucy and some male smasher is holding on Ness. And the music is play and the men go roughly as they go.

And then the music is stop. And it time to for the father and daughter dance. The song was playing 'butterfly kisses'. Some female are crying and other are sobbing.

And then it was time to cut the cake, Lucy and Ness both hold the knife to cut the cake. And everyone and they eat a cake.

* * *

2 week later, Lucy has received a letter from the hospital and it said that flint has died. He is now Rest In Peace, Ness hold to Lucy as she cry in Ness chest. Some people in smash bros city has donated for flint funeral, in the smash bros ceremony,  
the body of flint was put in the coffin and burying next to her mother and her twin brother. Lucy has put a sunflower on her father grave.

"Rest in peace mother, father, and my dear twin brother, Claus. I will never forget you guy" Lucy sob.

8 year later, Lucy and Ness is marry for now, and they have 3 children's, the first one is Flint, he look just like his father, he is 10year old, the second one is a girl name Hinawa, she is threeyear old. The last one is a boy,name,  
Claus, he has his mother hair, his father eye. He is eightyear old.

"Kids, I would like to meet your grandparents and your uncle." Said the 22 year oldLucy.

"Mommy, why are we here?" Said Hinawa.

"Because yor grandmotherand your uncle has died by the Dino, and your grandfather has died by cancer." Said the 23 year oldNess.

"Hello grandfather, grandmama, and uncle Claus" said flint as he took off his cowboy hat. "Is every nice to meet you all, We heard about you from mother and father. I'm Flint, your grandson." He said. "And this is my brother, Claus, and my little sister,  
Hinawa. It very nice to meet you all."

"Come on kid time to head back inside the smash bros mansion and head to the cafeteria to eat dinner" said Ness. Ever since the smasher grew, master hand want the mansion to continue and the smash bros mansion is updated with 5 building.

And so Lucy and Ness along with their children went back to the mansion. And they all live happily ever after.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **AN: Sorry if these chapterare short, anyway**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter and the story,** **Anyway please leave a review and I hope you enjoy a the chapter. And please leave a review** **if you guy want to me to do Lucas and ness dabble yaoi, I will do it. hope you enjoy and thank you so much for reading my fanfic. Bye!**


End file.
